


I May Have Made A Mistake

by Rarepairking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, i'm gonna have to add more im sure of it, yeah no this isnt gonna be pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarepairking/pseuds/Rarepairking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is really just an omega who made a few mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Have Made A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, here's another one. First chapter isnt even finished yet, sorry. I already did all of the tags so imma finish it when i get the chanceee

Everything was just so damn hot, hot and heavy. Whining was easy, words were difficult - at least, any other words than, "God, please, Hajime, more-!"

Hajime's firm form over Tooru was all he could think about, the taller boy's fingernails digging into those thick biceps as Hajime responded with a growl and a hard thrust. The alpha was in total control, eyes blown and blunt fingernails dug into Tooru's hips, holding him, keeping him there. Tooru's long, slender legs held Hajime close the same way, pulling and urging him to fuck him harder, give him more. 

And then Hajime was pinning Tooru down fully, gritting his teeth as his knot swelled at the base of his cock. Tooru screamed, spurting his release between the two of them as Hajime's knot caught on the rim and stayed inside, hot cum pouring into Tooru's hole.

 


End file.
